Frank McGuire/Season 7
The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Scene 1 NEGAN: I simply cannot decide....chuckles I got an idea. NEGAN: RICK Eeny. NEGAN: MAGGIE Meeny. NEGAN: ABRAHAM Miney... NEGAN: MICHONNE Moe... NEGAN: DARYL, ROSITA, and LUCAS, to GLENN Catch... NEGAN: LUCAS, ROSITA, to DARYL A tiger... NEGAN: MICHONNE, to ABE By... NEGAN: MAGGIE His toe... NEGAN: RICK and FRANK to SASHA If... NEGAN: AARON He hollers... NEGAN: CARL, to EUGENE Let him go. NEGAN: CARL My mother... NEGAN: AARON, to SASHA Told me..... NEGAN: FRANK, to RICK To pick... NEGAN: MAGGIE The very... NEGAN: ABRAHAM Best... NEGAN: MICHONNE One... NEGAN: DARYL, to ROSITA And you... NEGAN: LUCAS Are... NEGAN: ABRAHAM It. Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. raises up two fingers to SASHA. She cries out. NEGAN: You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all going to be doing that. hits ABRAHAM and he falls forward. He rises up. NEGAN: OH! Look at that! Taking it like a champ! ABRAHAM: Suck... My..... Nuts. yells out and hits him again. He then hits him several times. looks at ROSITA, solemnly -- ROSITA just quietly sobs. NEGAN: Did you hear that? chuckles He said, 'suck my nuts!' Phew... laughs, then continues to bash ABE's head in. Oh, my goodness! Look at this! spins his bat, and blood splatters on RICK's face. You guys, look at my dirty girl. presents the bat to ROSITA. Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this... NEGAN: Oh, damn. Were you -- Were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all of this. Red -- and hell, he was, is and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team! So take... a damn look! NEGAN: Take a damn look! angrily steps up and punches NEGAN across the face. LUCAS also stands up and tackles a SAVIOR. NORMAN grabs him and then LUCAS grabs a hold of NORMAN and bites into his ear and rips it off. He spits it out towards NEGAN. Several SAVIORS attack him and pin him down. They do the same to DARYL. RICK: Daryl! Lucas! NEGAN: NO! Oh... No! laughs That? Oh, my! That--- Is--- Disgusting! Seriously. Wow. That whole thing... THAT is a no-no! Not one bit of that shit flies here.. cocks his gun and points it at LUCAS' head. VALENTINE: Say the word, boss. points his crossbow at DARYL. DWIGHT: Want me to do it? Right here. NEGAN: No. You don't kill them... not until you try a little. drags DARYL into line. NORMAN is put into a van and VALENTINE drags LUCAS into line. NEGAN: And anyway... that's not how it works. Now, I already told you people -- first one's free, then -- what I'd say, I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions. Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with... but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me... So. Back to it. raises his bat then hits GLENN with it twice. MAGGIE: Nooo! pulls himself up, his left eyeball sticking out of his head. GLENN is groaning heavily. NEGAN: Buddy, you still there? I just don't know, it seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out! And it is gross as shit! GLENN: sputtering Maggie, I'll-I'll find you... sobs. NEGAN turns around. NEGAN: Oh, hell. I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry. I truly am, but I did say it. No exceptions! hits GLENN again with the bat, GLENN falls onto his stomach, his face bloodied. NEGAN bashes his head in several times. NEGAN: You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started. Lucille is thirsty! laughs She is a vampire bat. approaches RICK. What? Was the joke that bad? Scene 2 is there, looking defeated when NEGAN and RICK return. Frank looks unfazed yet angry. He listens to NEGAN and RICK when NEGAN tries to get him to cut CARL's arm off. NEGAN: Ah, Dwight. Load him up. points at DARYL. DWIGHT grabs DARYL and shoves him into the van. And Val, load the Cannibal up as well. grabs LUCAS and shoves him in with DARYL. Load pretty boy up as well. Don't take this the wrong way, but I like the looks you give me. chuckles NEGAN: But the other two? They've got guts. They're mine now. You still want to try something, not today, not tomorrow, not today, not tomorrow!? I will cut pieces off of... the hell's his name? SIMON: Daryl. NEGAN: Wow. That actually sounds right. And the other one? DWIGHT: I called him the Comedian. NEGAN: Oh? And is he funny? LUCAS: No, because you won't be laughing when I kil-- kicks him in the face NEGAN: Case in point. Guts. chuckles Ah. Well, I will cut pieces off of Daryl and Lucas and put 'em on your doorstep, or better yet, I will bring them to you and have YOU do it for me. Frank and Daryl are loaded up into the van. The Cell Scene 1 pitch-black shot of Frank sitting in his cell, panting heavily. The door opens and light shines brightly into his face. Frank's vision clears up and he sees Negan standing there, his bat placed over his shoulder. Negan is grinning from ear to ear. Frank then slowly stands up and Negan's smile fades. Negan: Who are you? Frank: out blood I'm Negan. Scene 2 cuts to Negan & Frank staring at one another. Negan: he pats Frank on the shoulder It is damn good to have you back. You know, we all thought you were dead. Since, well, everyone else at your outpost got wiped out. Frank: Yeah. Rick's group was responsible. Negan: Rick's group? Aren't you a part of that? groans, he feels his ribs are broken. Frank: I guess Kristoff never told you? Negan: laughs This should be good.... Frank: I came across a recruiter from Alexandria, that's what the place is called. He took me in, stayed there for a couple days. Started to earn my keep. Then one day, I went on a 'run' all by myself. Brought shit back to the satellite outpost. They didn't mind me being gone for long periods of time, so... Negan: chuckles So what? You're telling me you're a spy? Frank: scoffs They're not bad people. I didn't want them to have to... pay tribute like all the other groups. So I paid their way. Negan: By... stealing from them? Makes sense, Frank. laughs Frank: I didn't steal from them. Whatever I took, I gave back. Sometimes I gave what I took and then some. Negan: You're not going to ask for the same type of deal to happen now, right? You know better than that, Franky. Frank: No. Because I know you wouldn't agree to it. And you killed two people. One. You've always made it one person, no more. Negan: scoffs That could've been you -- killed in your sleep. If you hadn't been chickenshit, playing both sides. One wasn't enough. Had to be two. Frank: chuckles At least you didn't give me a bullshit justification. Negan: Oh, I was thinking about it. Thing is, Franky, I'm not so sure which side you're on. You've been with Rick and his people for a while, huh? Frank: Yeah. But they mean nothing to me. Negan: Oh? laughs Then why the deal? You're a better liar than that, Franky. Frank: Because they're good people. But I don't care about them. Negan: There's a contradiction there, don't you see? Frank: I'm Negan. Always have, always will. Will you get me out of this goddamn cage? Negan: Sure. But you gotta do one thing for me. Frank: And what's that? Negan: Your pal Daryl and your best buddy Lucas -- they ain't breaking. They're going apeshit in their cells. They're not like you. Frank: I didn't have the same introduction to you that they did. Negan: chuckles Fair point. But I'm gonna need you to bring them to our side. Frank: What? Negan: Yeah. They could both do well here. Perhaps the beatings and the dog food sandwiches ain't cutting it. Maybe you can. Frank: Why? No... I won't do that. Negan: points to the ground with his bat Then you better sit back down, Franky boy. Frank: I mean.... why do that? You let me go back to Alexandria, let me stay there as an informant. If they're up to anything, I'll tell you. Yeah? Negan: smacks Frank with the bat and he falls over. What happened to you, Franky? You used to have a spine. A backbone! What a goddamn disappointment. Frank: heavily If they get out, they'll tell them about me. And I can't help you there... coughs Negan: And I'm supposed to just... believe you? Frank: Yeah. Everything I've done.... for the Saviors -- it's gotta earn me some trust, right? Negan: What's in it for you? Frank: My sister. I tell you everything Rick's up to, and you pay her way. Whatever she wants.... you give it to her. Negan: chuckles Well, if this ain't the most unnecessary backstabbing type shit I've ever heard of.... you like being on both sides, don't you? Sadistic asshole. Frank: You didn't tell them back at the clearing for a reason. Why hold that from them? Why now? Negan: laughs Something I could use to hurt them later. That's it, really. Now it's a bargaining chip. Frank: Do we have a deal? Negan: When we head to Alexandria for the tribute -- you're gonna arrive after us. You're gonna tell them you got out. You're a good liar, you think of something. You check in with them, then -- you leave. Get in touch with Simon. I'm gonna need you back at the Sanctuary sooner rather than later. Frank: Okay. And Melanie? Negan: laughs Oh, yeah. She'll see you soon. shuts the door on him. Scene 3 McGuire, Frank's adoptive sister opens the door and looks at him. Frank: Mel.... sighs Oh, shit, I never thought I'd... I never thought I'd see... crouches down and hugs him Melanie: You absolute asshole.... sniffles I thought you were dead, damn it! I thought you were--- Frank: I know. I'm sorry. But I'm okay. I'm alive. Melanie: The hell they put you in here for? You're one of them? Frank: What? No. I'm not. I was with them, yeah, but I'm not one of them. Melanie: Lucas is here, too. I haven't been able to-- Frank: Don't talk to him. He can't know you're here. Melanie: Frank, he's going to see me sooner or later. Frank: sighs Then leave. Go to an outpost. Melanie: Dwayne's already talking to him. Frank: God damn it. Melanie: I heard what you talked to Negan about. What are you doing? You can't do something as dumb as that. Frank: They killed everyone at that satellite outpost. My friends. If they're up to something, we need to know. Melanie: They don't stand a chance. Frank: If they ally with the Hilltop, they might. Melanie: The Hilltop, what? Frank: When we were stopped on the road, we were going to the Hilltop.